Arrumando a Bagunça
by La Flaca
Summary: Hermione ajuda Ron a arrumar o quarto dele quando estão na Toca. Missing Moment do livro Deathly Hallows contém Spoilers.Ship: RHr


Estavam todos n'A Toca reunidos jantando. Uma conversa nada animadora que envolvia a morte de Olho-Tonto, o Ministério e os Comensais. A Sra. Weasley havia acabado de servir a torta de maçã quando Fleur disse algo.

"Nós devemos decidirr como você estarrá disfarçado Arry," disse ela, assim que todos terminaram os pudins "Parra o casamento," acrescentou ao ver que ele estava confuso. "Clarro, nenhum de nossos convidados son Comensais da Mort, mas nós non podemos garrantir que ninguém vai deixar alguém se intrrometer depois de umas garrafas de champagne."

"Sim, bem pensado" disse a Sra Weasley do topo da mesa onde estava sentada, os óculos encarapitados na ponta do nariz, passando os olhos por uma imensa lista de tarefas que ela escreveu em um longo pedaço de pergaminho. "Agora, Ron, já arrumou o seu quarto?"

"Por quê?" Ron exclamou, batendo sua colher e encarando sua mãe. "Por que meu quarto precisa ser arrumado? Harry e eu estamos satisfeitos com o quarto do jeito que ele está!"

"Nós estaremos celebrando o casamento de seu irmão aqui em poucos dias, jovenzinho".

"E por acaso eles estarão se casando no meu quarto?" perguntou Ron furiosamente. "Não! Então por que em nome de Merlin-" 

"Não fale assim com sua mãe," Disse o Sr. Weasley firmemente, "E faça o que lhe foi mandado"

Ron fechou a cara para seus pais , então pegou sua colher e atacou as últimos pedaços de sua torta de maçã.

"Eu posso ajudar, a bagunça também é minha," Harry disse a Ron, mas a Sra Weasley cortou:

"Não, Harry, querido, Eu gostaria muito que você ajudasse Arthur a limpar o galinheiro, e Hermione, eu ficaria muito grata se você trocasse os lençóis para Monsieur e Madame Delacour; você sabe que eles estarão chegando às onze da manhã amanhã."

Ron subiu as escadas furioso, se tinha uma coisa que ele detestava fazer era ter que arrumar o quarto. Além do mais, pra que arrumar, se em poucos dias ele estaria saindo de lá mesmo? Mas, sua mãe estava tão histérica com essa coisa do casamento que ele resolveu arrumar logo a porcaria do quarto e se livrar do pior. Ao abrir a porta do quarto e se deparar com a bagunça, subiu um desânimo. As camas desforradas, roupas jogadas nas camas, meias no chão, livros e papel espalhado por todo o canto.

_isso vai dar trabalho_ ele pensou.

Ele não sabia nem por onde começar... foi catando aleatoriamente as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão para não pisar nelas e foi atirando dentro de seu caldeirão que estava num canto do quarto. Foi quando ele foi pegar uma camisa do Chudley Canons que ele viu embaixo dela um livro. "_12 Maneiras Infalíveis Para Encantar Bruxas"_. Ron riu para si mesmo... Lembrou do dia que o ganhou de presente de Fred e Jorge, desde então ficou contando os dias para Hermione chegar a Toca para testar as táticas infalíveis do livro.  
Ele apanhou o livro e começou a folheá-lo. Ron ouviu uma batida na porta e com o susto atirou o livro em uma pilha de livros espalhados pelo chão.

"Tô arrumando, mãe..." disse ele pegando mais roupas no chão

"Sou eu Ron" disse a voz de Hermione "Posso entrar?" Ron imediatamente largou as roupas no chão e foi em direção a porta.

"Ah claro" respondeu ele abrindo a porta "Não repare na bagunça"

Hermione riu.

"Se quiser posso te ajudar" disse ela

"Ah, não... não precisa... você já tem muita coisa pra fazer, mamãe não te mandou trocar a roupa de cama dos Delacour?"

"Mandou" respondeu Hermione "mas parece que ela se esqueceu que ontem me pediu para fazer a mesma coisa, então não tenho mais nada pra fazer"

"Por que que ela não me manda fazer este tipo de coisa?" Suspirou Ron

"E quem iria arrumar seu quarto?" perguntou Hermione, e sem esperar uma resposta disse "Se quiser posso arrumar os livros, e depois ajudar vocês a fazerem as malas"

"Essa é uma proposta irrecusável." respondeu ele meio que sorrindo. "Fique a vontade"

Ron começou a dobrar os lençóis e foi fazer a cama. Hermione foi pegando os livros, sentou-se num canto do quarto, Bichento se aninhou em seus pés. Agora que Hermione estava alí ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mal conseguia se concentrar nos seus afazeres, teve que dobrar seu lençol umas cinco vezes para que ficasse certo. Ele observava carinhosamente como ela apanhava os livros do chão, dava uma olhada e arrumava em duas pilhas diferentes. Os únicos rúidos que se ouviam era o passar das páginas do livro e o atrito dos tecidos.

"Então" disse Ron querendo quebrar o silêncio "Eu estava pensando, será que Olho-Tonto escapou?"

"Acho difícil" Hermione respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos livros.

"É tão estranho isso não é?" disse Ron recostando-se na cama e esquecendo de que tinha uma bagunça para arrumar "Parece que a ficha não caiu ainda, não consigo aceitar que há pouco tempo atrás estávamos com ele e que agora nunca mais vamos poder falar com..."

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase Hermione o interrompeu.

"Não vamos falar disso tudo bem?" disse Hermione que parecia chateada

"Desculpa..." respondeu ele se sentido culpado por trazer aquele assunto e fazer Hermione ficar triste. Mas logo viu a expressão de tristeza se desfazer quando ela pegou um dos livros.

"12 Maneiras Infalíveis para Encantar as Bruxas" disse rindo "Que livro é esse, Ron?"

Ron gelou. A última coisa que ele queria era que Hermione descobrisse sobre aquele livro, precisava pensar em algo e rápido.

"Ah... não faço a mínima idéia" mentiu ele, cujas pontas das orelhas já estavam ficando vermelhas "Deve ser de Harry"

Hermione pareceu perceber o desconforto de Ron, agora ela entendia porque de uma hora para outra ele se tornou tão educado... Mas resolveu fingir que acreditava nele para ver o que ele tinha a dizer.

"E para que Harry vai querer um livro desses?" perguntou Hermione rindo

"Não sei" respondeu Ron secamente "Suponho que tenha um capítulo aí de como conquistar a irmã do melhor amigo"

Hermione, que estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir, apenas respondeu:

"Não acho que o Harry precisaria de um livro para isso"

"Ah é?" indagou Ron que pareceu sentir uma ponta de ciúmes ao se lembrar de Hermione dizendo no ano passado que Harry nunca esteve tão desejável. "Grande conquistador o Harry, não é?"

"Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer..." disse ela fracamente "Quis dizer que ele sabe se virar sozinho..."

"Deixa pra lá" respondeu Ron que não estava a fim de discutir com ela.

"Acho melhor guardar esse livro" falou Hermione "De qualquer forma não vou colocar na mala, acho que ele não terá tempo para essas coisas durante a viagem."

"É mesmo" respondeu Ron desanimado "Vamos estar muito ocupados atrás dos horcruxes..."

"De qualquer modo _nós_ podemos aproveitar o nosso tempo aqui na Toca, não é?" disse ela sorrindo nervosamente e olhando para o chão.

"As coisas são mais complicadas do que você pensa" respondeu Ron corando. "Não sei se você percebeu, as minha mãe tem feito de tudo para que eu, você e Harry não possamos ficar a sós, sempre nos manda fazer trabalhos diferentes em locais distantes um do outro."

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos a sós agora." Respondeu ela

De fato aquele era um dos raros momentos em que estavam a sós, Ron ficou nervoso... não sabia o que fazer, se aproveitava aquela oportunidade para contar para ela o que sentia e beija-la. Era o que ele queria fazer, mas não tinha coragem. Tentou se lembrar no que havia escrito no livro sobre momentos como esse, tentou se lembrar como fez para beijar Lilá pela primeira vez... Tudo parecia se embaralhar em sua cabeça. E se desse errado? Ele não podia arriscar perdê-la por uma bobagem...

"É verdade" respondeu Ron "estamos sós..."

Ouviu-se barulho de passos no corredor e de alguém abrindo a porta.

"...não por muito tempo" respondeu Ron decepcionado. Ele levantou-se rapidamente. 

"Estou arrumando, estou arrumando! - Ah é você" ele disse aliviado ao ver Harry entrar no quarto e voltou a se deitar na cama.


End file.
